


Tomb Raider

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Curses, Drabble, Gen, Mummies, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Tomb Raider

"Tell me again why we desecrated the lost pharaoh's tomb?" Schuldig said, reloading his gun with blessed ammunition.

"Wealth and occult treasures beyond our wildest dreams," Crawford shrugged. He shot at a re-animated crocodile that scurried forwards, sharp-toothed maw agape, and it crumbled to dust at his feet.

"And the _curse_? That _someone_ didn't foresee?" Schuldig said, stamping on flesh-eating demonic scarabs in fastidious disgust.

"Oh, I saw it, all right," Crawford said, pulling him back and dousing the scarabs with burning oil. "Why do you think I sent Farfarello in first?"

Deeper in, the sounds of ferocious combat intensified.


End file.
